


Loneliness

by vecvec



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecvec/pseuds/vecvec
Summary: 一百年前的幻想





	Loneliness

在海中看到他的第一眼，亞瑟便知道克拉克不是普通人。

年輕的容顏覆上一層滄桑，白皙的皮膚在不透光的海域中顯得略無生氣，深褐色的捲髮順著海流纏繞上搭在他後腦的手指，沒有餘溫的軀體，又一座遭遇風暴沉入海底的大理石瑰寶。倏然張開的無神雙眼像是被陽光打亮的蔚藍海面，像是他還住在燈塔裡時每天嚮往的風景——海與陽光，只是屬於這雙碧藍的陽光似乎不復存在。

亞瑟認為它們不應該沉沒在深海的黑暗，就像他自己那樣。

-

海中世界的王座總讓亞瑟懷念與父親兩人在燈塔裡的生活，單調而滿足。即使眾多同族圍繞於身邊，亞特蘭提斯之王卻擁有七海中最孤獨的靈魂，如同那離群獨游、聲不同調的鯨魚，沒人可以瞭解他的聲音。海中的混血國王，陸上唯一的亞特蘭提斯人，或許他能放鬆的地方就是小時候凝視著的海平面，不是陸地，也不算海裡。  
陽光的燦爛把燃燒的鑽油井廢墟映照成失落邊境的最後一道美景，久違的金黃色夕陽讓他感到略微扎眼。不適應深海的黑，現在也不習慣他認為的美，亞瑟自嘲的勾起嘴角，看向他臂彎裡的人，卻突然想到對方還睡著。

掛著僵硬的單邊微笑，亞瑟感到手中的身體正漸漸甦醒。

-

將他放上岸邊時，亞瑟想到小時候聽的童話故事，或者說是他爸爸與媽媽的故事，只是少了魚尾巴及幸福美滿的結局。於是他選擇用手指拂過那恢復血色的雙唇，畢竟一個吻帶來的不一定是皆大歡喜，童話與現實他相信後者，因為他就是那個現實的一部份。  
何況躺在沙灘上的明顯不是普通人，看著在陽光下亮晶晶的睫毛微微顫動，亞瑟確信沒有人工呼吸他也能活過來。

臨走前，亞瑟撩起對方貼在前額的濕髮。

-

他一直掛念著他，那個看起來跟自己一樣孤獨的人，即使在一個西裝筆挺的精英敗類宣佈他的死亡之後。


End file.
